Relization
by scallisonlover
Summary: After S3A lydia makes allison realize who she really wants and she knows just how to get Rated M for a very sexual reason


**I DO NOT OWN TEEN WOLF** Set after season 3 a soooooo yeah. ENJOY.

* * *

_Just go in there and talk to him. He still cares about you he still loves you._ She tried to encourage herself outside of the weight room until a another voice piped up. _What if he doesn't love you like that anymore? What if he just sees you as a pack mate. A beta. Or worse what if he sees you as just a sister now. Think about it you've been flirting with Isaac and ignore him. He could have just gotten over it and moved on._ She groaned at how right that voice could be. During the darach/alpha pack thing she's been keeping her distance from scott and flirting with Isaac for no reason. It wasn't like she really wanted Isaac she just- she just needed some type of distraction from the tension that was surrounding all of them.

"Come on Allison just go in talk to him this ends one of two ways. He accepts you, takes you back, and he fucks you so many times you wont be able to walk right for weeks to make up for the time you spent apart, or you embarrass your self and he denies you but he's still scott so you'll still be pack and he'll try to keep awkwardness as minimum as possible." She stated to her self as she heard the thumping music change again. "Now or never."

As she quietly opened the door and stepped in she stopped dead in her tracks letting the door fall shut behind her. The sight that she was met with was a shirtless scott wearing his perfectly fitting track shorts, with sweat glistening off of his toned and tan abs and chest while he did one armed chin ups.

It didn't go unnoticed by her how broader his shoulders had become since the last time she saw him shirtless or that now instead of his old four pack he had a very evident six-pack with a v going to his lower region. Allison felt her heart speed up which pulled scott out of his work out trance.

"Hey Allison. What are you doing in here." Scott asked giving her that lopsided smile that made Allison's knees instantly weak. She walked closer and sat on one of the benches to the right of scott.

"I - I wanted to talk- to you." She barely got out as she tried to keep only eye contact with him instead of looking anywhere else as he continued his pull ups.

"Sure, shoot."

"Umm scott how do you feel?" She cringed at her own words. _God that was pathetic._

"Uh that depends. About what exactly." Scott asked as he let go of the bar only to hit the ground and start doing one-armed push ups.

She couldn't help but take a glance at his butt that just looked so good in his shorts it should be illegal.

"Umm about- about- me?" It came out as more of a whispered questioned. He paused as he pushed up to shot her a confused look that always made him look like an adorable lost puppy.

"As alpha or as scott?" He asked her still staring at her with those adorable damn brown eyes.

"As scott." At this he stood up right in front of her giving her a clear view of his perfect body.

"Well you're an amazing person with a beautiful heart who always wants to do good by the people she cares about. You're a person willing to stand up to any one for what you believe is right even if it can cause you trouble." He states simply looking at her curiously. "Why Allison, is something wrong? Cause if there is you know you you can tell me right?" He adds and squats so he's eye level with her.

She smiles at him and playfully shoves scott just to have a reason to touch his chest. _Damn it's so firm I wonder how it would feel as he pushed up against m-_ She stopped herself mid thought. "No nothings wrong scott I just-"

"Allison I can hear your heart beat," He started and placed his hand over her heart. She wish that hand would just drop a little further. "please, you don't have to lie to me. Tell me what's wrong." Scott pleaded worry written all over his face.

"I miss you." She blurted out and quickly sunk her teeth into her bottom lip waiting for his reaction.

"What do you mean? I'm right here Allison." Scott was seriously confused he had no idea what this conversation was about.

"No you're not, not how I want you to be." She responded shifting her gaze to the ground.

"Okay well how do you want me to be?" He questioned taking his hand away from her heart and gently tilting her head back up making her look at him.

"Scott I want you to love me." Allison stated she didn't know what she was saying it was like her mouth just went on auto pilot leaving her brain behind.

"Allison were friends we've been through so much together of course I love you but I still don't understand what you meant by you miss me."

Allison shook her head still maintaing eye contact with scott. "No scott I meant I miss _us._You and me. I miss that I want that. I need that back. I need you back." She stated scott didn't respond letting her words sink in. Then he pulled away from her.

_Oh no. please, please no. Oh my god he's over me. He's over us._

"Allison I can't, not like this not when you're obviously ups-" Allison cut him off by crashing her lips on to his. Scott had a lot of strength physically and emotionally his pure will power was legendary. He wouldn't crumble to anyone not peter, Derek, the alpha pack, not even the darach but somehow Allison always broke through his will power with ease as if it didn't even exist. Which is why a few seconds later his lips fell in sync with hers while his hands cupped her cheeks. They continued like this until scott felt Allison's fingers slide lower toward his shorts and just like that he pulled back and stood up.

"No just stop Allison your upset and you want a release I get that, but Your not going to use me for sex to find a release because I know afterwards you're gonna regret it and I don't want you to ever regret being with me. I can still be your release if you need it just not in that way talk to me, kick my ass, but Allison you can't use me for sex. You made it obvious that we're just friends and I don't want to risk that okay?"

_Forever thoughtful and caring scott. _Allison thought as she stood from the bench. "Scott I'm not upset I'm not sad or anything like that. Lydia got me thinking and it made me realize I can never love someone as much as I love you. I need you scott."

~_FLASH BACK~_

Allison and Lydia are just sitting on Allison's bed studying for a chemistry quiz from there new teacher when suddenly Lydia closes her book and sets it aside. Allison quickly glances up at the strawberry blonde to see her looking at her with raised eyebrows. Allison sighs and sets aside her book knowing it's pointless to try to resist when Lydia wants to talk.

"So when are you and Isaac gonna stop with the flirting but no touching thing?" Lydia questions casually.

Allison's eyes immediately go wide and she's suddenly grateful that her dad left the apartment. "The - the what? Isaac- me- wha- what are you talking about." Allison sputters out

"You know what I'm talking about you and Isaac have been flirting like crazy, how scott hasn't noticed is beyond me." Lydia stated.

Allison's cheeks suddenly fill with heat. "Is- is it really that obvious?" Allison whispers for some reason.

"Sweetie isaac's been staring at you like you're the sweetest piece of chocolate he can never have."

"Oh" Is all Allison can say.

"So when are you going to take that nice chunk of werewolf for a ride?" Lydia ask

"Umm I'm not?" It comes out as more of a question as Lydia continuous to stare at her.

"Well are you going to start dating him?" Allison can hear some type of emotion behind her words but she can't tell which.

"Maybe."

"Then you'd have to tell scott."

"Why exactly?" It's not that Allison felt the need to hide a relationship from scott it's just she doesn't understand why it would really be any of his business.

"He's our alpha." Lydia stated as if it were obvious. "That means yours mine and Isaacs."

"That matters why?"

"Oh god Allison do I have to spell it out for you?" Lydia questioned then noticed Allison still looked confused. "Your ex is our _alpha_. Our alpha is your ex and you want to date another one of his betas. If you and Isaac start going at it, smelling sex all over y'all will clue him in that you're sneaking around his back. That will definitely be bad considering Isaac lives with him. You tell scott his reaction wouldn't be as bad." Lydia explained.

"Whatever. I don't want to _date_ Isaac anyway. I don't think it would work out with us being like that. ever" Lydia smiled smugly.

"Do you think of being with scott?" Allison finally could figured out her tone it was cocky like lydia knew something she didn't.

"Yeah but he's my ex so it's normal." Allison stated

"It's been month's since the two of you broke up if you were truly over him those thoughts would have been long gone. Allison I'm telling you this because it's wrong to just pointlessly flirt with Isaac and make him think that he has a shot with you when you're so obviously still in love with scott."

"I'm not still in love with sc-" Allison started only to be cut off.

"We followed their bus just so you could be sure he was _safe_. You seriously went stalker ex when you found out about him fighting the alphas and quite frankly your 'secret' longing glances at him during lunch are hard to go unnoticed when you miss when I say your dad is hot over and over. Allison you're in love with scott so why waste time with Isaac?" As Lydia finished Allison had no response.

~_FLASHBACK OVER~_

Scott knew she was telling the truth he could hear heart beat steady.

"I know I've been distant and evasive it was totally pointless of me since all I really wanted was to run back to you and get back together. I thought the distance would silence the want but it just seemed to make it stronger."

"Allison if you still wanted me why would you be flirting with Isaac." Scott questioned. Her eyes got slightly wider at the fact that he actually noticed. "Yeah I didn't catch what was happening at first I just thought you were working on figuring clues out but I caught on. Allison I'm not an idiot." Pain evident in his tone.

"Scott I promise it meant nothing we never did anything I swear i just- I just-"

"Just what Allison? You didn't want to be with me you wanted some time to deal with the stuff that happened with Gerard but then you start flirting with Isaac? I just can't understand that He's tried to kill you before, you actually cut him with chinese ring daggers. Allison what type of sense is that? And how do you think that felt watching the girl I love flirt with my beta right in front of me that hurt like hell Allison. So tell me how it was possible to think about me while you're flirting with Isaac?" Scott ask. Pain. Allison can sense it even if she's only human.

"I'm sorry scott I'm so sorry I made you feel like that. I didn't mean to hurt you I was just trying to feel this- this void I had with out you. I swear I don't feel anything for him like I feel for you I wasn't thinking straight and I just felt lonely and scared. I didn't mean to scott I swear." She trys.

Scott shakes his head. "I got to go Allison I'll see you around." He says as he grabbed his shirt slung it over his shoulder and headed towards the door. Allison began to panic trying to think of something that would get his attention. Suddenly she pulled off her light blue aeropastale shirt and called out to him.

"Remember when we first made love?" She asked and immediately he halted in his tracks. Slowly he nodded. "Then you remember what I said about being with you, remember what I said about always being on your side. Scott when I said I'll always be by your side I meant it not just against evil but in general. Scott i'll always be by your side." She continued as she walked towards him slowly she stepped right in front of him immediately getting his attention. unconsciously his tounge darted out and swiped across his bottom lip. "I know I keep screwing up but please don't leave me please don't walk out on me."

She pushed her body flush against his and felt him already half hard. She tilted her head and began kissing and nipping his neck causing him to groan. "Allison we- I-" She cut him off by kissing his lips.

"No thinking I don't care you and I both know this is right. Your mine scott and scott I'm yours so take me scott own me show me why i'm yours." She whispered against his lips. Then he was gone from here grasp and by the door she felt her heart plummet until she saw him lock the door. When he turned back towards her with a growl his eyes were blood-red. Then he was back in front of her and her jeans and underwear where down at her feet quickly she kicked them away and then her bra was gone too. Scott pulled her flush against him and growled showing her his fangs.

"Mine." He stated simply. She knew she had broken through to the animal in him the animal that screamed at him that they were mates.

"Prove it." She replied knowing it would get him even more riled up and just like that she was pushed up against the wall scott's mouth on her neck his cock at full attention pressed up against her. He nipped at her neck with his fangs causing her to cry out. frantically she pushed down his shorts and boxers and let him kick them aside. Scott trailed kisses up to her right ear to the spot right underneath it that always drove her crazy. He pulled away and let his hot breath hit her ear.

"I don't like feeling jealous Allison. I don't like other guys touching what's mine." He growled into her ear making her even wetter. She needed him inside her and soon she started to reach down to grab his cock only to have scott grab both her wrist and pin them above her head as scott resumed his assault on her neck occasionally kissing her lips.

"Please scott I need you- ah!- I- I need you inside me. I need you to pound me so hard I never forget who I belong to ever. Please scott." She whimpered. Scott let go of her wrist and lifted her up instantly her legs were wrapped around his waist. But instead of his cock plunging into her two fingers did.

"SCOTT!" Allison cried out letting her head lull back. Scott slightly curled his fingers and began to pull them out and pushed them back in at a tortuously slow pace making her feel so good but irritated at the same time. "Scott- ah- i'm- i'm close" His movement stop and slowly he brought his lips back to her ear.

"Then come for me." He demanded and his fingers took on a quicker pace that caused her to whimper and moan every time they were pushed back in as he started nipping away at her neck. It didn't take long until she finally reached her orgasm crying out scott's name. He kept pushing his fingers inside her as she rode out her orgasm as she finally came down from her high scott pulled his fingers out of her and sucked her juices from them. That was easily the best orgasm Allison had ever experienced her whole body felt like jelly and she just wanted to close her eyes. Scott carried her to the bench she had sat on and laid her down.

Her eyes shot open while her back arched of the bench as she moaned his name. Scott teasingly skimmed his tounge over Allison's unbelievably wet folds.

"I love that you're so wet for me, I love that I do this to you." He said purposely breathing hot air on her sensitive nub.

"Fuck." Was all Allison could get out and that was all the encouragement scott needed to dive in and start licking and sucking like a maniac letting his teeth graze her bundle of nerves and folds every once in a while. Allison had lost complete control of her hips she was grinding and thrusting against scott's attack on her pussy. Just as she was about to fall over the edge again scott pulled away.

"Scott please- please i'm so close."

"If you want to come you have to do something for me."

"Anything just please scott I need you." She begged not caring what the catch was just knowing she could already see stars.

"Hold it in." It wasn't a question it was a command and she would obey the best she could because he was the alpha, he was in control, and he knew just how to dominate her.

"Yes sir." Allison barely got out before scott was licking her folds again she whimpered and knew she couldn't hold back for long. Then he does something he had never done before he nips her bundle of nerves and it throws Allison over the edge making her shake with the intensity of her orgasm.

"OH GOD SCOTT." She practically shouted scott hungrily licked up her juices that just came out in waves. It took Allison about five minutes to come down from her now best orgasm. She was done her body was glistening from sweat her body had was weak she was a puddle of blissful ecstasy. Scott gave her a long kiss letting her taste her own juices from his tounge.

When they pulled apart scott whispered against Allison's lips "I'm not done with you yet." He stated in a low voice and Allison's eyes snapped open already getting wet again from anticipation of what she knows is about to happen.

"This is going to be hard and fast." He said and just like that his cock slammed into Allison's pussy scott groaned. "God how could I almost forget how tight you fucking are."

Scott quickly picked up the pace always coming close to pulling completely out before quickly slamming back into her Allison's hands raked their way down his back causing blood to come from all ten cut's only to quickly heal right before she did it again. Allison came three times during this pounding each time better than the last each time scott went harder and somehow deeper until finally he exploded inside her. His cock twitched inside her as it's contents emptied into Allison as she had her fourth orgasm as scott had his making their juices meld together just as their bodies did. Scott should probably be deaf from allison's crys of ecstasy espesially with his hieghtend hearing but it was like music to his ears and caused him to spill even more of himself into her.

It takes them a good ten minutes to finally start having the ability to talk coherently.

"I love you so much scott." Allison whispers her voice raw from all the screaming,whimpering,and moaning.

"I love you too Allison." Scott responded. And they just stayed there for a while scott not really planning on pulling out of Allison yet still to happy and wrapped up in being back in the others and planning on never leaving the others arms again.

* * *

I don't know where this story came from I just- I don't know it just came to me hope you liked though. BYE


End file.
